ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters 2-12
Ghostbusters 2-12 is the twelfth issue in the second volume of the ongoing Ghostbusters comic book series by IDW Publishing. Plot The end of the year is a hectic time for most businesses, and the Ghostbusters are no exception. Beset from all sides by a surge in spectral activity over this particularly busy season, they're looking forward to a little bit of a break once the new year hits. But recent supernatural symptoms shown by the City that Doesn't Sleep are coming to a head, and the Bogeyman has arrived to take the city's future!Comic List IDW January 2014 Solicitations Cast The Closing of the Year Agent Edward Norris Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Egon Spengler Slimer Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin Sinterklaas Krampus Peter Venkman Winston Zeddemore Gypsy Witch Rodefhiri Field Trip Ilyssa Selwyn Chicago Ghostbusters Rookie Ron Alexander The Ghost and The Darkness Tiamat Equipment The Closing of the Year Polarity Rectification Tripods Paranormal Containment Research Tank Aura Video-Analyzer Proton Pack Particle Thrower P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol Trap Marine Ecto-8 Field Trip P.K.E. Meter Proton Pack Particle Thrower Boson Caster Environmental Red Lightning Items The Closing of the Year Singing Slime Reluctant Reading Lamp Field Trip Gozerian Alphabet Locations The Closing of the Year Jacob K. Javits Federal Building Firehouse East Village Times Square Times Tower Warehouse Field Trip Chicago Field Museum of Natural History Development On August 21, 2013, Erik Burnham confirmed Issue #12 involves New Year's Eve.Positively Nerdy #91 42:51-43:02 On October 13, 2013, Erik Evensen posted test art of Ilyssa Selwyn.Erik Evensen Tweet 10/13/13 On October 18, 2013, Erik Burnham revealed Erik Evensen will be the artist for the Rookie and Ron back up story (that ties into the eight part story arc starting next issue).Burnhamania "Starting 2014 Off Right!" 10/18/13 On November 5, 2013, in an interview conducted October 22, it was revealed the back up will be six pages. Erik Burnham and Dan Schoening hinted one character from Ghostbusters: The Video Game will be used.CTS Radio Tweet 10/23/13Cross The Streams Episode 36, 10:23-10:28 and 16:55-17:24 On November 11, 2013, Erik Evensen posted a WIP of the Rookie and Ron.Erik Evensen facebook 11/11/13 On November 18, 2013, Erik Burnham confirmed Ilyssa Selwyn will appear in the Issue #12 back up.erikburnham Tweet 11/18/13 On November 19, 2013, Erik Burnham posted a teaser of the Issue #12 back up with Rookie and Ilyssa watching as Ron is attacked by something.Erik Burnham Tumblr "A Tantalizing Sneak Peek at Erik Evensen's Rookie & Ron backup in Ghostbusters #12" 11/19/13 On November 24, 2013, Dan Schoening posted a WIP of Melanie Ortiz.Dan Schoening instagram 11/24/13 On November 27, 2013, in an interview conducted earlier, Erik Burnham teased the back up in Issue #10 becomes important in Issue #12.The Following the Nerd Podcast Ep 80, 44 minute mark Erik Evensen announced he was in the process of wrapping up the artwork for his back up story.Erik Evensen facebook 11/27/13 On November 28, 2013, Erik Evensen posted a preview of his design for the Rookie.eevensen Tweet 11/28/13 On November 29, 2013, Erik Burnham admitted the initial plan for Issue #12 was changed.erikburnham Tweet 11/29/13 On December 2, 2013, Erik Evensen posted a teaser of a two-headed creature animating like the Terror Dogs in the first movie.Erik Evensen facebook 12/2/13 On December 13, 2013, Erik Burnham announced work on Issue #12 was "in the can."erikburnham Tweet 12/13/13 On December 17, 2013, Erik Evensen posted another teaser of the Rookie.eevensen Tweet #1 12/17/13 Evensen then posted a teaser of Rookie and Ron Alexander.eevensen Tweet #2 12/17/13 Evensen then posted a teaser of Ilyssa.eevensen Tweet #3 12/17/13 On December 18, 2013, Erik Evensen posted a teaser of Ron Alexander at a World of Gozer exhibit.eevensen Tweet 12/18/13 On December 31, 2013, IDW Comics posted an unlettered version of the regular cover."Happy New Years art..." IDW Comics Tumblr 12/31/13 On January 2, 2014, Erik Burnham hinted Ron Alexander's tinkering with equipment will continue with Issue #12.Erik Burnham post IDW Forum 1/2/14 On January 24, 2014, a cover, credits, and 7 page preview was posted.Preview pages via Comic Book Resources 1/24/14 On January 29, 2014, Erik Burnham revealed Dan Schoening requested the cockroach over what was in the script.Erik Burnham Facebook post 1/29/14 Erik Evensen posted unlettered line art of the Mass Hysteria! prelude.Erik Evensen website - sequential art section (Scroll down to Ghostbusters #12 On January 31, 2014, University of Wisconsin-Stout (where he is an assistant professor) posted an article featuring Erik Evensen and his work on Issue #12."True Story Art and design professor gets a call from Ghostbusters" UW-Stout 1/31/14 On June 24, 2014, Luis Antonio Delgado posted unlettered versions of pages 8 and 14.Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #12 Page 8 6/24/14Luis Delgado deviantArt Issue #12 Page 14 6/24/14 Trivia *The Diamond order code is NOV130374.Previews World page for Issue #12 *Cover A **Among the litter are ***A Pequod's coffee cup ***New Years hats from Ghostbusters II ***A bottle of Yuppie Water from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Short Stuff" ***A bottle of Les Oiseaux Fine Wines from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions in the "Welcome to the Hotel Sedgewick" level ***A Hasty Pastry Bakery box from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" ***A Ghost in a Can ***A can of Blody from a Times Square ad in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" **Ray once again is wearing clothes his animated counterpart wore in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" *Page 1 **The Jacob K. Javits Federal Building is close to the Thurgood Marshall U.S. Courthouse from Ghostbusters II. **In the second panel, above Norris, on the board is a poster for Poso from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime" **In the second panel, the portrait behind Norris is of the late Jacob Javits **In the third panel, to the left of Ortiz is ***The article about the Crimebusters from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Busted" ***A wanted poster for Al Capone from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Ghostbusters Live! from Al Capone's Tomb!" **One of the wanted posters features the Talisman Thieves from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "The Crawler" **The other wanted poster features the Crimelord from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Busted" **In the fourth panel, the side of the binder is marked "G1027" like the file Agents Jack Stone and Harry Gannan filed at the end of the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Grease" *Page 2 **The Polarity Rectification Tripods from Ghostbusters II debut on the ongoing series. **On the electric panel is Killerwatt from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Killerwatt" **Slimer is eating a Triple Caramel Crunchie bar, from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Two Faces of Slimer" *Page 3 **Egon mentions Rhinebeck, visited previously in Volume Two Issue #11 **To the left of Kylie on the mini drawer case is the Ghost Tether from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Partners in Slime" *Page 4 **In the first panel, in the center top on the machine, is the Handbook for the Recently Deceased book from the movie "Beetlejuice" *Page 5 **On Norris' newspaper is the headline "Ghostbusters Save the New Year" with an image from the large shot of Times Square later in the issue. **On the file cabinet are some of the Ghostbusters II trading cards *Page 6 **Egon appears to bring up the belief made manifest theory, used on The Real Ghostbusters such as in "Elementary My Dear Winston" **On Egon's board are ***A photograph of Central Park marked "Oct. 30", referring to the finale of Volume Two Issue #9 ***A photograph of Nevermore Elementary School marked "Chicago", referring to the "Visitation" back ups in Volume Two Issues #7 and #8 ***A Devil's Night newspaper article about events in Issue #9 with the Ghost Fire Wall ***The newspaper article is by Cynthia Crawford, a character from The Real Ghostbusters ***A photo of the slimed house in Rhinebeck and article about missing children in Rhinebeck from Issue #11 **In the bed is Megan Carter from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Boogieman Cometh" **Cousin Eddy's son Rocky from "National Lampoon's Christmas Vacation" is being abducted by Rodefhiri **Krampus has Ralphie Parker from the movie "A Christmas Story" **On the refrigerator are two bottles of Singing Slime from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions **By the sink, is the soap bottle referencing Double Bubble from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Big Trouble With Little Slimer", last seen in Volume Two Issue #6. *Page 7 **On the upper left corner of Egon's board is a Slimer "Warning Slime Zone". It was a glow in the dark one-sided door hangar that came with a version of Ghostbusters Cereal that offered Slimer marshmallows. **Peter references 550 Central Park West in jest **On the table is Phil Connors' alarm clock from "Groundhog Day" **On the table are the Ghostbusters Cereal advertising the Free Ghost Flyer and Slimer Toothpaste items **On the bottom right of Egon's board, some writing suggests Louis Tully is living in Florida **On the tack board is an early rendition of the Boogieman done by Dan Schoening in October 2008. Dan Schoening "Ghostbusters - Boogieman" 10/19/08 **On the tackboard again, is a Kenner The Real Ghostbusters I.D. Card **On the tackboard is a take on Goya's "Que viene el Coco" ("Here Comes the Bogeyman") c. 1797 Goya's "Que viene el Coco" **On the tackboard is an early rendition of the Boogieman done by Tristan Jones **On the tackboard, the Post-It Note on the left refers to Megan and Kenny Carter **On the tackboard, the Post-It Note on the right refers to the air date #006, DVD episode #006 and production #75008 of "The Boogieman Cometh" *Page 8 **The Hastry Pastry Bakery sign and mascot from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Joke's on Ray" appears in the first panel **The Gypsy Witch's residence is located at First Avenue and East 6th Street. The Hasty Pastry Bakery is a stand-in for a Dunkin' Donuts, but several of the signage on the real building's exterior, excluding the neon sign advertising tarot cards and hand readings are real **The Reluctant Reading Lamp from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions, is present in panel two on the table next to Ortiz **Peter is wearing the same outfit that Bill Murray's character Phil Connors did in "Groundhog Day" **The table and chair are based on Madame Leota's from the Haunted Mansion ride **Previously in Issue #11, there was a business card in Ray's Occult Books for a Gypsy Witch. This character is the psychic Peter and Melanie visit. **Peter refers to his show "The World of the Psychic" from Ghostbusters II *Page 9 **The depiction of Times Square is anachronistic for the mid-1990s as the Times Square Tower (seen behind 1 Times Square) didn't begin construction until 2002, and the Thompson Reuters Building (3 Times Square) seen behind the Paramount Building didn't begin construction until 1998 **Amid the Times Square ads and displays are ***Left side ****Bruno's Pawn Shop from Extreme Ghostbusters "Casting the Runes" ****The Molta ad is from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" ****Slime C drink ****Stay Puft and Friends, Saturdays at 8 am, is a nod to the show mentioned and a billboard from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions Panic in Times Square level ****Granny Candy is from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Egon's Ghost" ****Hindenburg is the trouble-ridden opera from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions Panic in Times Square level ****The store sign for Magic Supply Shop from The Real Ghostbusters "The Joke's on Ray" ****An ad for Les Oiseaux Fine Wines from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions ****Noah's Arcade, the show sponsor from the "Wayne's World" movie. The owner of Noah's Arcade, Noah Vanderhoff was portrayed by Brian Doyle-Murray. ****Vidcom 3 is from Ghostbusters: Legion #4, from the opening panel in Times Square ****Otto's Bar from Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions Panic in Times Square level ****In front of Otto's Bar is a Tardis from the Doctor Who franchise. ****Gregor's rival from The Real Ghostbusters episode "No One Comes to Lupusville" ***Center (Times Tower) ****Makeoverus Lotsabucks from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Janine, You've Changed" ****Caste ad from The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ****Between the Caste and GM ads is the blue corporation logo seen at Times Square in Ghostbusters: The Video Game, Realistic Versions Panic in Times Square level ****Maum ad from the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Darkness at Noon" Part 1 ****The Generous Motors emblem from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Don't Forget the Motor City" ****Pequod's coffee chain first seen in Volume 1 Issue #12 ****Blody from a Times Square ad in The Real Ghostbusters episode "The Halloween Door" ****Manhattan City Bank from Ghostbusters ****Sol's Tanning Salon from The Real Ghostbusters episode "A Ghost Grows in Brooklyn" ***Right side ****Happy Turkey stuffing ad from "Guess What's Coming to Dinner" in Haunted Holidays trade paperback ****Builtmore Hotel, nod to Biltmore Hotel where Sedgewick Hotel scenes were filmed at ****Armand's Restaurant from Ghostbusters II ****Wyatt Earp from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" ****Dewey Lamort and Random Choice Publishing on the Earp ad are also from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Ghost Fight at the O.K. Corral" ****Above the Atlantic billboard is a selection of The Real Ghostbusters Lite Brite sheets, featuring the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, Slimer and Ecto-1 ****The Atlantic Monthly from Ghostbusters ****Special New Years Midnite Showing is a nod to the Movieland Theater in Ghostbusters II when the Theatre Ghost scares patrons outside **Between Egon and Ray, among the crowd, is the Tenth Doctor Who. **Between Ray and Peter, among the crowd, is the bald man from the crowd outside the Manhattan Museum of Art with Louis Tully in Ghostbusters II.Chapter 27 screengrab **The original Ghostbusters previously visited this part of Times Square in Volume 1 Issue #3 to combat the Gozerian Terror Bear *Page 10 **Among the crowd in panel two is Harry and Lloyd from the movie "Dumb and Dumber" **To the far left appears to be Dick Clark, who has hosted New Years festivities **The Ghostbusters have to ascend a 25 story building for a rooftop battle, in similar fashion to the first movie. **Luis Delgado's 15 easter egg is on the stairwell sign *Page 11 **Egon's fear is of the Boogieman from The Real Ghostbusters **Ray's fear is of the Vigo possession from Ghostbusters II **Peter's fear is of cockroaches, a likely nod to a fear shared by his animated counterpart in "Drool, the Dog Faced Goblin" *Page 12 **Winston's fear is of not being able to save Tiyah Clarke from dying *Page 13 **Rodfehiri declares "Not by you!", a callback to Volume 2 Issue #10 when Ortiz tried to trap him in the portal under the bed. *Page 14 **Ortiz refers to the Five Boroughs or Manhattan, The Bronx, Brooklyn, Queens and Staten Island *Page 15 **Peter suggest Auld Lang Syne, a classic folk song sang at the start of the New Year *Page 16 **In the Warehouse are the Delorean from "Back to the Future Part III" and a Lao Che Air Freight plane from "Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom" is present last seen in Volume 2 Issue #7 **The method of sealing a Trap in cement in a crate resembles a strategy used in vain by the Real Ghostbusters in "The Cabinet of Calamari" against Harry Houdini *Page 18 **The World of Gozer exhibit is back and the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game are noted **The noted museum is the Field Museum of Natural History **The Man-Eaters of Tsavo are a pair of male lions who murdered construction workers on the Kenya-Uganda Railway from March through December 1898. Their skins were sold to the Field Museum in 1924 for $5000. **On the panels for the Man-Eaters are lyrics to the theme song of "Fresh Prince of Bel-Air" ***Erik Evensen sneak Fresh Prince lyrics in whenever he can rather than using lorem ipsum eevensen Tweet 1/31/14 *Page 19 **Dr. Selwyn from Ghostbusters: The Video Game makes her debut in the comic **Ron refers to Gozer and the events of Ghostbusters: The Video Game **Behind Ron is a seal of the Cult of Gozer **Selwyn mentions Ivo Shandor *Page 21 **Ron refers to one of the lions as Simba, the star of the Disney film "The Lion King" (1994) **Ron's Boson Dart attachment appears to loosely resemble the Predator's Plasma Caster from the Predator movie franchise *Page 22 **Gozerian letters first appeared in Ghostbusters: The Video Game *On page 18 of Ghostbusters 101 #6, the seventh image is from Volume 2 Issue #12, page 15 panel 3, after Rodefhiri is trapped atop Times Tower. Jillian Holtzmann appears in place of Peter. References Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series Gallery GhostbustersVol2Issue12CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A Preview GhostbustersVol2Issue12CoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersVol2Issue12Credits.jpg|Credits AnswerTheCallIDW101Issue6-3.jpg|Homage seen in Ghostbusters 101 #6 Category:IDW Contents